Consumers often purchase gift cards to give to a recipient in place of a traditional gift. In some instances, consumers may give a gift card when they are at a loss as to what gift to give the recipient. A gift card allows a recipient to select the ideal gift that they want, without the need for the consumer to select a gift and hope it is what the recipient would have selected themselves. While the giving of a gift card may be beneficial for recipients, many people believe that gift cards sometimes indicate that the giver of the gift card either does not know the recipient well enough to select the ideal gift, or that the giver did not take the time or effort to find a more suitable gift.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide consumers with the ability to create a more personalized gift card, which may allow for a recipient to select their own gift, but still provide the consumer with the ability to convey that they took effort in the selection and personalization of the gift card.